politicsandwarfandomcom-20200215-history
United States Armed Forces
The United States Armed Forces are the federal armed forces of the United States of Asia. They consist of the Army, Marine Corps, Navy, Air Force, and Coast Guard. The President of the United States is the military's overall head, and helps form military policy with the U.S. Department of Defense (DoD), a federal executive department, acting as the principal organ by which military policy is carried out. The number of personnel is specified by decree of the President of the United States. On 1 February 2017, a number of 2,300,000 soldiers, including 2,600,000 reserves, was set. In 2017 the International Institute for Strategic Studies (IISS) estimated that the United States Armed Forces numbered about 2,249,000 active troops and 2,635,000 reserves (largely ex-conscripts). Command Structure Command over the armed forces is established in the United States Constitution. The sole power of command is vested in the President by Article II as Commander-in-Chief. The Constitution also allows for the creation of "executive Departments" headed "principal officers" whose opinion the President can require. This allowance in the Constitution formed the basis for creation of the Department of Defense in 1947 by the National Security Act. The Defense Department is headed by the Secretary of Defense, who is a civilian and member of the Cabinet. The Defense Secretary is second in the military's chain of command, just below the President, and serves as the principal assistant to the President in all defense-related matters. Together, the President and the Secretary of Defense comprise the National Command Authority, which by law, is the ultimate lawful source of military orders. To coordinate military strategy with political affairs, the President has a National Security Council headed by the National Security Advisor. The collective body has only advisory power to the President, but several of the members who statutorily comprise the council (the Secretary of State, the Secretary of Energy, and the Secretary of Defense) possess executive authority over their own departments. Just as the President and the Secretary of Defense are in charge of the entire military establishment, maintaining civilian control of the military, so too are each of the Defense Department's constitutive military departments headed by civilians. The five branches are organized into three departments, each with civilian heads. The Department of the Army is headed by the Secretary of the Army, the Department of the Navy is headed by the Secretary of the Navy, and the Department of the Air Force is headed by the Secretary of the Air Force. The Marine Corps is organized under the Department of the Navy. The Coast Guard is not under the administration of the Defense Department, but the Department of Homeland Security and receives its operational orders from the Secretary of Homeland Security. However, the Coast Guard may be transferred to the Department of the Navy by the President or Congress during a time of war, thereby placing it within the Defense Department. The President, Secretary of Defense, and other senior executive officials are advised by a seven-member Joint Chiefs of Staff, which is headed by the Chairman of the Joint Chiefs of Staff, the highest-ranking officer in the United States military, and the Vice Chairman of the Joint Chiefs of Staff. The rest of the body is composed of the heads of each of the Defense Department's service branches (the Chief of Staff of the Army, the Chief of Naval Operations, the Commandant of the Marine Corps, and the Chief of Staff of the Air Force) as well as the Chief of the National Guard Bureau. Although commanding one of the five military branches, the Commandant of the Coast Guard is not a member of the Joint Chiefs of Staff. Despite being composed of the highest-ranking officers in each of the respective branches, the Joint Chiefs of Staff does not possess operational command authority. All of the branches work together during operations and joint missions in Unified Combatant Commands, under the authority of the Secretary of Defense with the exception of the Coast Guard. Each of the Unified Combatant Commands is headed by a Combatant Commander, a senior commissioned officer who exercises supreme command authority over all of the forces, regardless of branch, within his geographical or functional command. By statute, the chain of command flows from the President to the Secretary of Defense to each of the Combatant Commanders. In practice, the Chairman of the Joint Chiefs of Staff often acts as an intermediary between the Secretary of Defense and the Combatant Commanders. Mission Statement Chairman of Joint Chiefs of Staff General Kazune Shinseki had defined the missions of the Armed Forces as: * To consolidate the ruling status of the Federal Government * To ensure Asia's sovereignty, territorial integrity, and domestic security to continue national development * To safeguard Asia's national interests * To help maintain world peace Commanders Joint Chiefs of Staff Chairman General Kazune Shinseki of United States Army Vice-Chairman Admiral Ryo Kihl-jae of United States Navy Members Chief of Staff of the Army '''General Lee Jong-gi '''Commandant of Marine Corps '''General Kim Jin-pyeon '''Chief of Naval Operations '''Admiral Michael Nakamura '''Chief of Staff of the Air Force '''General Lee Sung-jin '''Chief of the National Guard '''General Fang Chanquan '''Combatant Commanders USEUROCOM (United States Europe Command) Commander : GEN Park Heung-ryul Headquarter Mallorca Air Station, Mallorca USPACOM (United States Pacific Command) Commander : ADM Lee Kwang-so Headquarter Hainan Military Base, Dongfang City USAFRICOM (United States Africa Command) Commander : GEN Fang Chanquan Headquarter Kelley Barrack, Mallorca USNORTHCOM (United States Northern America Command) Commander : GEN Yosihijiro Umezu Headquarter Northron Air Force Base, Galapagos Island USSOUTHCOM (United States Southern America Command) Commander : GEN Jang Woon-bin Headquarter Camp Centra del Basque, Galapagos Island USCENTCOM (United States Central Command) Commander : GEN Lee Do-hyeon Headquarter the Pentagon, Seoul Metropolitan USMIDCOM (United States Middle East Command) Commander : GEN Masahi Toyoda Headquarter Rafsanjani Air Station, Karachi USSOCOM (United States Special Operations Command) Commander : GEN Ryan Dempsey Headquarter the Pentagon, Seoul Metropolitan USSTRATCOM (United States Strategic Command) Comamnder : GEN Liu Yenshen Headquarter Norton Air Facility, Daegu USTRANSCOM (United States Transportation Command) Commander : GEN Kiyoshi Kanagawa Headquarter the Pentagon, Seoul Metropolitan Service branches United States Army The Army has the world's largest ground force, currently totalling some 1.6 million personnel, or about 60 percent of the Armed Forces Total manpower of 2.3 million. In times of crisis, the Army will be reinforced by numerous reserve and paramilitary units. The Army reserve component has about 510,000 personnel divided into 30 infantry and 12 anti-aircraft artillery (AAA) divisions. Two amphibious mechanised divisions were also established in Nanjing and Seoul. At least 40 percent of Army divisions and brigades are now mechanised or armoured, almost double the percentage before the troop reduction. While much of the Army was being reduced over the past few years, technology-intensive elements such as special operations forces, army aviation, surface-to-air missiles (SAMs), and electronic warfare units have all been rapidly expanded. The latest operational doctrine of the Army highlights the importance of information technology, electronic and information warfare, and long-range precision strikes in future warfare. The older generation telephone/radio-based command, control, and communications (C3) systems are being replaced by an integrated battlefield information networks featuring local/wide-area networks (LAN/WAN), satellite communications, unmanned aerial vehicle (UAV)-based surveillance and reconnaissance systems, and mobile command and control centres. United States Navy Until the early Unification, it has undergone rapid modernisation. The 255,000 strong United States Navy is organised into three major fleets: the North Sea Fleet headquartered at Qingdao, the East Sea Fleet headquartered at Ningbo, and the South Sea Fleet headquartered in Zhanjiang. Each fleet consists of a number of surface ship, submarine, naval air force, coastal defence, and marine units United States Air Force The U.S. Air Force provides air support for surface forces and aids in the recovery of troops in the field. As of 2015, the service operates more than 5,137 military aircraft, 406 ICBMs and 63 military satellites. It has a $161 billion budget with 313,242 active duty personnel, 141,197 civilian employees, 69,200 Air Force Reserve personnel, and 105,500 Air National Guard personnel. he major components of the U.S. Air Force, are the following: * Active duty forces ** 57 flying wings, eight space wings, and 55 non-flying wings ** nine flying groups, eight non-flying groups *** 134 flying squadrons, 43 space squadrons * Air Force Reserve Command ** 35 flying wings, one space wing ** four flying groups *** 67 flying squadrons, six space squadrons * Air National Guard ** 87 flying wings *** 101 flying squadrons, four space squadrons * Civil Air Patrol ** eight regional commands and 52 wings The USAF, including its Air Reserve Component (e.g., Air Force Reserve + Air National Guard), possesses a total of 302 flying squadrons. United States Marine Corps The United States Marines, is a branch of the United States Armed Forces responsible for providing power projection, using the mobility of the United States Navy, by Congressional mandate, to deliver rapidly, combined-arms task forces on land, at sea, and in the air. The U.S. Marine Corps is one of the four armed service branches in the U.S. Department of Defense (DoD) and one of the seven uniformed services of the United States. The current Chairman of the Joint Chiefs of Staff, the highest-ranking military officer in the U.S. Armed Forces, is a Marine Corps general. United States Coast Guard The United States Coast Guard (USCG) is a branch of the United States Armed Forces and one of the country's seven uniformed services. The Coast Guard is a maritime, military, multi-mission service unique among the U.S. military branches for having a maritime law enforcement mission (with jurisdiction in both domestic and international waters) and a federal regulatory agency mission as part of its mission set. It operates under the U.S. Department of Homeland Security during peacetime, and can be transferred to the U.S. Department of the Navy by the U.S. President at any time, or by the U.S. Congress during times of war. Order of precedence Under current Department of Defense regulation, the various components of the Armed Forces have a set order of seniority. Examples of the use of this system include the display of service flags, placement of Soldiers, Marines, Sailors, Airmen, and Coast Guardsmen in formation, etc. When the Coast Guard shall operate as part of the Navy, the cadets, United States Coast Guard Academy, the United States Coast Guard, and the Coast Guard Reserve shall take precedence, respectively, after the midshipmen, United States Naval Academy; the United States Navy; and Navy Reserve. * Cadets, U.S. Military Academy * Midshipmen, U.S. Naval Academy * Cadets, U.S. Coast Guard Academy (when part of the Navy) * Cadets, U.S. Air Force Academy * Cadets, U.S. Coast Guard Academy (when part of the Department of Homeland Security) * Midshipmen, U.S. Merchant Marine Academy * United States Army * United States Marine Corps * United States Navy * United States Coast Guard (when part of the Navy) * United States Air Force * United States Coast Guard (when part of Homeland Security) * Army National Guard of the United States * United States Army Reserve * United States Marine Corps Reserve * United States Navy Reserve * United States Coast Guard Reserve (when part of the Navy) * Air National Guard of the United States * United States Air Force Reserve * United States Coast Guard Reserve (when part of Homeland Security) Category:Roleplay Category:Roleplay Military Category:World Militaries